Family is what makes the dark times, light
by jn208505
Summary: Set in VDT, Movieverse. A very dark story about Lucy's time when captured by the slave traders. After a horrible night in captivity, her brother helps comfort her upon their return to the ship. No incest. Very dark. Rated M for a reason! Now a twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Narnia story, so please be kind ;) While I do really enjoy the books, this story is set in Movieverse in VDT.**

****Also I want to re-emphazie that this is a very dark story. I feel it's only fair to give a head's up. I had a very frustrating past few weeks and all of my emotion and frustration kind of spilled out onto my keyboard and into this story. The story is rated M for a reason. Please keep that in mind.**

**Okay, warnings are all over! I really hope that you do enjoy it, or at least appreciate it. Thanks for tuning in!**

**...**

_**"Family is what makes the dark times, light"**_

**...**

The Dawn Treader anchored in the bay as the crew began to unload the long boats for their investigation of the island of Narrowhaven in the Lone Islands. Edmund and Lucy Pevensie had arrived about a week before and reclaimed their royalty, co-reigning with Caspian. Their cousin Eustace had unintentionally accompanied them on their return and had been annoying the inhabitants of the Dawn Treader since his arrival.

Kings Edmund and Caspian, Queen Lucy, Eustace and a small crew boarded two long boats and began to make their way to shore to explore the island.

The island itself was eerily deserted. Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and Eustace made their way to the center of town and into a large church. Edmund, reluctantly, had Eustace stand guard outside as the three went in to explore. A decision he began to regret almost immediately as he highly doubted his cousin's guarding abilities. Eustace tried to unconvincingly reassure them that he was perfectly fit for keeping watch as the three royals entered the old stone building. Thankfully Edmund had brought his torch along which helped guide them through the dark entrance way. As they made their way into the center of the church they could hear Eustace call from the front door,

"I'm ready to go when you are!" He said desperately. Lucy and Edmund exchanged exasperated looks. Their cousin was the last person they wanted accompanying them on this trip.

In the center of the room was a table with a large book filled with names and fees on it.

"Slave traders," Caspian told the others as they examined it. A look of horror spread across Lucy's face. She didn't like the thought of Narnians, or anyone for that matter, being sold as if they were nothing more than a trinket. As she looked over the long list of names, the church bells suddenly rang loudly, surprising them all! They looked up to see men sliding down the bell ropes, at least ten, all armed.

Lucy could feel her body tense with fear as the intruders began to surround them. She, Edmund and Caspian quickly drew their weapons in defense. They had barely a moment to get a few swings in when a loud, high, and mangled scream erupted from the main doors. Everyone turned to see Eustace being dragged in by one of the men through the main doors.

"Eustace!" Edmund grumbled.

"Unless you want to hear this one scream like a girl again, you'll drop your weapons!" The captor shouted out. Caspian, Lucy and Edmund all looked at each other as if to debate whether or not to listen. But all three sighed and slowly lowered their weapons to the ground as the other intruders grabbed on to the three young royals to take them prisoners.

Lucy yelped as the guard wrapped his arms around her. She tried to wriggle away, but he quickly readjusted his grip on her, wrapping his arms around her chest and hugging her tightly to him. Lucy did not like this feeling at all.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, knowing deep down her request was futile.

"Get your hands off of her!" Edmund yelled, as he fought to get out of the grips of his captor on the other side of the room. The lead guard, Pug, walked over to Edmund and punched him in the jaw.

"No!" Lucy screeched. She didn't like seeing her brother get hurt. Edmund recovered from the blow quickly.

"You'll pay for that." He growled at Pug.

"Actually, someone else will." Pug replied smugly.

"I am your king!" Caspian yelled, attempting to gain some authority in the situation. Pug sighed, as if he was bored with their pleas.

"Take these two outside," he began, nodding towards Lucy and Eustace. "And take them to the dungeon." He finished, pointing at Edmund and Caspian. Pure fear seized the four as the reality of his words washed over them. They had less than a few seconds to absorb these terms before the guards tightened their grips on them and started separating the four of them.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed as panic filled her body. She knew she was being taken away to be sold into slavery as her older brother, her friend, her confidant was being taken away to a dungeon along with Caspian, the family's closest friend, practically family himself.

"Lucy!" Edmund called. Trying his hardest to break his captor's hold and get to his little sister.

"Edmund! Edmu-u-u-nd!" Lucy choked out as she and Eustace were dragged out the door. She leaned back and got one final glance at her brother before she was taken out of the building, hoping with all her heart that it wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

She and Eustace were roughly taken down the street. They had been walking for less than five minutes when they came to a large dusty building, with at least 30 fellow Narnians cuffed and chained along the wall. Lucy gasped in horror.

"Want us to tie them up over there with the others?" The guard restraining Eustace asked Pug. He began to nod, but then caught Lucy's eye. He leered at her a moment before he spoke.

"Take the boy over with the others, I want the pretty girl to stay with me." He said, leaning in towards Lucy. She gulped nervously.

"Don't be scared little, pretty one, you'll be all mine soon, all mine." He cooed as he reached out and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Stop touching me!" She grunted through gritted teeth. Pug moved his hand to grab her chin tightly in his hand.

"You'll be changing that attitude." He said with a smirk, making Lucy feel very uncomfortable.

"Over here!" ordered the other guard as he began to roughly drag Eustace over to the wall to be chained up with the other Narnians. While neither Eustace nor Lucy was the other's favorite person, neither wanted to see the other in grave danger. They both shared a nervous look before Eustace was blocked by the guard as the shackles were placed on his wrists and ankles. Before Lucy could shed even a small tear for her cousin's fate, Pug grabbed her arms and shackled her wrists.

"What are you doing?" She asked frantically.

"Securing my authority," He said flatly before grabbing on to the chain that connected her wrists and started to pull her around the corner of the building and into a small door way. As soon as they walked inside, Lucy started to resist and began to walk slower. Now that they were inside, she was out of the street, she was out of sight from any chance of a rescue, and possibly out of screaming range. She didn't like this feeling at all. She may be a queen, but she was also a 12 year old girl, who was all alone. Her oldest siblings were back in England while her closest brother was in some dark dungeon along with Caspian, who was practically her third brother.

"In!" Pug commanded as they came to the door of a small room. He used his grip on her shackles to toss her roughly inside. Lucy landed on her side on the hard stone floor with a thud.

Lucy began to gingerly sit herself up and she saw another man come to join Pug in the entry way.

"Get her ready Miles, I need to get some things." Pug said to the man, who started making his way towards Lucy. She didn't move a muscle, trying to figure out what was going to happen to her. Miles grabbed Lucy's arm and roughly pulled her to a standing position.

"Oh, and don't rip anything this time, she needs to be sellable for tomorrow." Pug told Miles gruffly, whose facial expression indicated that that was not what he wanted to hear.

"Fine, that means you need to cooperate girl." Miles said firmly.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lucy asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Depends on your cooperation. Now, shut up and strip!" He ordered. Lucy's eyes widened in horror.

"What?" She asked hoarsely.

"You have five seconds!" Miles snapped. Lucy's bottom lip trembled violently as she determinedly shook her head no.

"Fine." Mile spat grumpily. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key, reached for Lucy's left fore arm and held it very tightly as he started to unlock her shackle.

"You're letting me go?" She asked timidly, though she already knew the answer. Miles snorted.

"This could've been done easily with a knife, but since Pug wants you all pretty for auction, I can't make any rips. Now if you try and run off, I'll put this cuff around your throat." Miles explained threateningly. As soon as her left wrist was free, she cradled it in her right hand to examine the damage. She already had the makings of red marks and bruises from how tight the cuff had been. She wished she had something cool to wash her hand in, try and make it feel better.

Before she had anymore time to ponder comfort, Miles pulled her hands apart and reached down and pulled the tunic over her head, tossing the material on the floor. Miles reached for her shirt and pulled the buttons apart quickly. Lucy tried to reach down and stop him, but was met with a sharp smack to her face, causing a few tears to escape as his ring had made a small cut under her eye on impact. Lucy clamped her arms to her sides.

Not wanting him to remove her undershirt, her last barrier between her and exposure. Miles chuckled at Lucy's resistance. He slid a hand up the front of her top, lightly brushing his fingers across her right breast. She shivered.

"You'll learn to like it soon enough." Miles cooed in a condescending manor. Lucy shook her head nervously and tried to push him off.

"I don't think so." He smirked and yanked the fabric off of her. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest tightly.

She may have only been 12, but she had developed to an A. Not to mention, she had been a royal for years, she knew very well this was not how a lady, how a queen was supposed to be in front of strange men. With her arms now occupied with covering herself, Miles took advantage of this new lack of resistance. He grabbed her waist and began to pick her up off the ground, but only for a moment before he pushed her onto the hard, stone floor. Lucy let out a cry of pain. Her bare back had landed on a small rock and was cutting into her shoulder blade. Not to mention the impact of the fall left her entire backside stinging.

In a matter of seconds, Miles pulled off Lucy's shoes and socks, tossing them to the growing pile of clothes.

He chuckled as he slowly ran his hands up the top of her legs until he reached her waist.

Miles's fingers began to quickly unfasten her trousers. Lucy flinched at his touching. She debated on pulling her arms away from covering her chest to hit him, but she didn't even get to finish her thought as Miles had already pulled the trousers past her knees and Pug had reappeared behind him.

"Taking our time are we Miles?" Pug asked with a smirk as he looked Lucy up and down. Lucy whimpered nervously as she lay in the unfamiliar room with two strange and clearly evil men in only her underpants.

"On your feet, girl!" Miles ordered. Lucy didn't move an inch.

"Let's go!" Miles said, gripping her elbow and yanking her to a standing position. Lucy kept her arms tightly folded across her chest. Pug walked over, standing mere inches from her.

"What's your name love?" Pug asked in a whisper. Lucy's bottom lip trembled. She didn't like him being so close.

"Come on, we'd love to know what to call you." Pug cooed, reaching up and caressing her cheek with his hand. She cringed at his touch. Lucy remembered how she had always been jealous of Susan's many suitors and how they had gently held her face with love and adoration. Lucy always wished she could be touched and loved like her sister was, but right now, she wished she'd never have a man hold her face like this ever again.

Miles stepped closer to her and grabbed her right wrist and squeezed it tightly, right where the bruises from the shackles were forming. Lucy cringed.

"He asked you a question!" Miles growled, tightening his grip. "Answer!"

"Lucy." Lucy chocked out reluctantly.

"Well hello, Lucy." Pug said with a smirk.

"We're going to have a good time!" Miles said before reaching down and ripping off her underpants from her waist. Lucy shrieked in shock at his quick movements and the feeling of the fabric ripping off her skin.

Suddenly Pug stepped in between Lucy and Miles, knocking Lucy to the ground. The fall to the stone floor seemed to hurt ten times more than usual due to her lack clothing.

"What the hell was that? I said do not rip anything!" Pug roared loudly. Lucy didn't waste more than a second listening to their quarrelling and took advantage of their lack of attention on her and started to crawl away. The two men didn't notice Lucy's movement until she was halfway across the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miles called loudly as Pug ran over to her.

"Now little Lucy, running away from us will not end in your favor." He said, sticking his leg in front of her path to stop her. Pug reached down and grabbed her arm and started to pull her to her feet. Lucy didn't even bother to waste her energy in trying to cover herself, there was no point now. Instead she tried as hard as she could to get out of Pug's grasp. Pug became furious with her resistance, he was obviously not a patient man. He grabbed the tops of both of her arms firmly, lifting her off the ground and carrying her, kicking and screaming to the other side of the room. He slammed her back against the stone wall roughly, her feet a few inches off the ground. Lucy gave a loud whimper. She could feel the skin on her back and backside break.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. What are we going to have to do to get you to learn you were brought here for fun and you need to stay put!" Pug whispered in her ear. He licked her jaw line before once again dropping her to the floor. As Lucy sat herself up, Miles knelt down and grabbed her left wrist, tightly tying a rope around it then proceeding to tether the other end to a hook on the wall. The rope rubbed on Lucy's already swollen wrist. She looked at it nervously, hoping the skin could hold off breaking for as long as possible. Pug dropped to his knees at her feet before practically falling on top of her.

She cringed at his sudden weight. Lucy decided to try and tune the world. Her fear was overtaking her. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine being anywhere but here. She was just starting to think of home when her thoughts were interrupted by sheer pain! She gasped loudly and saw Pug leering on top of her. Lucy didn't need to look around to know that he was inside her. She started to cry more and more as the pain increased and she wished it would all just end, even if it meant her death.

"Fucking love virgins!" That was the last thing that Lucy heard before she blacked out from pain.

...

Lucy came to and found the now Miles was just climbing off of her. She was in immense pain and wondering how long she had been unconscious. She quickly closed her eyes again, not wanting Pug or Miles to know that she was awake.

"Come on, let's go clean up. Leave the bitch there." Miles said. They were leaving! Thank Aslan! Lucy thought. Suddenly she felt a shoe smack her side.

"Get dressed Lucy. We can't sell you if you look like a whore." Pug said, as he and Miles laughed. A tear slipped out of her eye.

"Lucy!" Miles yelled, trying to stir her. Lucy reluctantly opened her eyes and saw both men looking down at her. As she went to sit herself up, she realized she was still tied to the wall.

"Get dressed. We'll be back to get you for the auction." Miles said as the two left the room. As soon as they were gone, Lucy started to work on freeing her left wrist. Luckily she was very good with knots and freed herself within two minutes. Her wrist was a horrible sight. Deep, thick bruises encircled her wrist with large, bloodied cuts decorating the marks. Before taking any more time to feel sorry for herself or survey the damage, she needed to and wanted to get dressed. She stood up to walk over to the pile of her clothes and immediately felt the destruction of what had happened to her.

Her entire body hurt. She couldn't even begin to describe the pain as she reached for her clothes. As Lucy went to put her trousers on she saw that her inner thighs were covered in blood. She froze at the sight for a moment before continuing to dress. As soon as she had finished completely redressing she laid herself back down on the floor and started to cry.

...

An hour later Pug reappeared in the room.

"Let's go, Lucy!" He said sternly. Lucy looked up at him with tired, red eyes, debating on whether or not to listen. As soon as Pug started heading her way to grab her, Lucy started to move. As much as it hurt to move on her own, she knew Pug making her move would be much worse. She got herself to her feet and stood before Pug trying not to cry.

"Oh little Lucy, there is no need for tears. You should be happy. You should be happy to see me. It's because of me you are now a woman. Smile, Lucy, smile." Pug cooed as Lucy glared at him. She never wanted to hurt someone more than she wanted to hurt him and Miles right now.

"What do you want now?" Lucy croaked out, mustering all of her bravery to speak to him. Pug smirked.

"Put out your arms, it's time to go." He told her. Lucy shook nervously before resigning to hold out her arms. She had her sleeves rolled up because of the heat and she truly saw how beat up her arms were. They were covered in multi-colored, hand shaped bruises while her wrists, especially her left one were rubbed raw and encircled in darker bruises than the rest of her marks. Pug quickly reattached the shackles on her wrists and Lucy cringed as the rough metal compressed on her wounds.

"Let's pull these sleeves down." Pug began. "We can't sell battered goods. You need to be more careful, did you fall down or something?" He finished, chuckling. Lucy gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Come along." Pug snapped, pulling the chain of her shackles and leading her out of the building and down the street. Lucy saw her fellow Narnians and her cousin Eustace still chained along the wall. Pug led her over and roughly sat her down next to Eustace and attached her shackles to the chain on the wall before leaving to go prepare for the auction. Lucy could feel people starting at her. She was trying to avoid making eye contact. She didn't need her countrymen to know what their queen had been through, they had enough to worry about already.

"So, where have you been?" Eustace asked her pointedly. Lucy sighed.

"You don't want to know." She whispered.

"Well, you better not have gotten some royal bed to sleep in. I had to sleep outside! In the dirt! In the heat! I hope British consol arrives soon!" Eustace complained.

"Trust me, there was no bed." Lucy said quietly as a lone tear slipped out. Eustace started at her for a moment, clearly wanting to say something else about his uncomfortable time in chains but thought better of it. He didn't like seeing Lucy cry. She was usually the composed one. They may not have been close cousins, but they were still family and he didn't like to see her hurt. Lucy pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees as they waited for the auction to begin in the next few hours. Her bruises and cuts were killing her as she sat. She wished the pain would just go away, but it never did.

Finally the time came for the auction to begin, a large crowd had gathered around a podium on a small stage in the center of town. Pug and some other guards unhooked the Narnian prisoners from the wall and led them to stand behind the podium and await their fate. He walked up and down the line of shackled Narnians before stopping in front of Lucy.

"You're first Lucy." He said as he gripped her very sore arm and pulled her to the small stage and onto the podium.

"Alright! Let's start the bidding, do I hear 75?" Pug called loudly. Lucy nervously scanned the crowed as she heard the bidding increments go higher and higher. She didn't want to be taken by any of these men. But she couldn't see anyway out. She didn't have the strength to run away, she was stuck.

"I've got 275, anyone else?" Pug shouted out. "275 going once, twice, sold!"

Pug grabbed a wooden "sold" sign attached to a short rope and hung it around Lucy's neck like a necklace. She didn't even get a chance to look out to see who had bought her when Pug grabbed on to the tops of her arms and lifted her off the podium and dropped her roughly on the ground by a sign that said "Sold" where she was clearly to wait to be picked up at the end of the auction.

She saw out of the corner of her eye that Eustace was up next. Lucy rolled her eyes as he continued to fight loudly with the crowd and the guards. He was stubborn and obnoxious in any situation. Lucy looked away from the podium to survey the area. All the towns people seemed to be watching the auction from corners of the town square, attempting to stay away from the many guards that were patrolling the area.

She saw some movement from the east end of town and watched with curiosity for a moment. As the figures came closer Lucy saw that they were three guards leading two shackled prisoners to auction.

But they weren't any prisoners, it was Edmund and Caspian! Lucy's heart leapt at the sight of her brother! She smiled to herself. At least she got to see her family one last time. Even if she knew they'd probably be separated soon. It was good to see them. Lucy concentrated very hard trying to burn the memory of their faces into her brain so she could think of them always before returning her attention to the auction.

No bids were cast for Eustace and Pug started trying to bargain with the crowd when suddenly Lucy heard a wonderfully familiar voice.

"I'll take him off your hands! I'll take them all off your hands!" It was Reepicheep! Lucy looked up with excitement. This was the first glimmer of true hope she'd had a long time. Suddenly a bunch of figures came out of the shadows. It was the rest of the crew! They were quickly making their way to their shackled country men, slaying any guard in their way.

Lucy ran to duck behind the small stage, hoping no one would grab her as she waited to be freed. She was still shackled so she didn't have much chance of defending herself if attacked. Not to mention she was still in a considerable amount of pain.

Lucy looked around at the chaotic scene happening around her, people running, loud screams, the sound of metal clashing. She felt her heart begin to race.

"Your Majesty!" Came a voice from a table behind her. Lucy turned and saw Reepicheep standing on the tabletop with a large key in his hand. She gasped in delight!

"Thanks Reep!" Lucy said as he quickly unlocked her shackles, freeing her wrists.

"I knew you'd come!" Lucy added quietly as she surveyed the added damage to her already obliterated wrists before taking the unpleasant sold sign from around her neck. The moment the sign was off her neck she saw a guard running towards her. Moving on fear and adrenaline, she grabbed the sign tightly and hit the guard on the side of his head. The man stumbled a bit and Lucy took advantage, spinning around and hitting him again, this time harder, rendering him unconscious.

Lucy let out a shaky sigh of relief before following Reepicheep out of the market square. Lucy wasn't able to absorb much as she hurried out of the center of town. People were fighting and fleeing all around her. She had a vague feeling Eustace was in tow, but didn't turn to look. She just wanted back on the ship, out of this hell hole of an island and back to her brother.

It took about 15 minutes to make it to the coast line. Lucy wasn't quite sure how she made it. Her injuries were still very painful, but her determination to leave was greater. As they started down the stone walkway to the shore, Lucy noticed the crew was all around her, all looking as determined to leave as she was. Behind them was a large group of the now freed Narnians, cheering them on in gratitude. She tuned them all out as she pushed her way through, trying to get to Edmund. When she was only a few feet from her brother and Caspian, an older man who looked very worn hobbled over to them.

"My King!" he greeted. "I want to give you this sword." the man continued, holding up an old encrusted sword.

"That's an old Narnian sword!" Edmund said.

"Yes, from your golden age. It's one of the seven swords presented to the lords of the land by Aslan himself. It now belongs to you." He said, handing it to Caspian before disappearing in the crowd. Caspian admired the sword for a moment before presenting it to Edmund. Lucy had to smile as she watched her brother's eyes light up. Peter had always been the one who was given gifts, swords, valuables and trinkets of congratulations. Finally it was his turn!

They continued down to the water where the long boats were waiting for them. Most of the crew was already in their boat, preparing the oars while one of the crew members waited next to the boat to make sure the royals and Eustace got in safely. The other two long boats were already pushing off so they could go ahead of Caspian, Edmund and Lucy's boat to clear a safe way in the water. Even though they were only traveling the half a mile back to the ship, they didn't want to take any more chances.

Edmund climbed to the far end of the long boat first. Caspian went to follow, but Lucy pushed around him quickly.

"Can I sit with Ed for the journey?" Lucy asked Caspian timidly. Now that the adrenaline of escaping was gone, her injuries, exhaustion and depression from the night before were hitting her like a brick. Caspian smiled at the sight of her. No one had really had a chance to give proper hellos yet.

"Of course. Good to see you, Lu! You alright?" He asked, patting her back. Lucy gasped, his hand his hit the open wound on her back from when she had been slammed against the stone wall. Caspian noticed her reaction.

"Lu, you're not okay are you?" He asked in a low whisper. Lucy looked up at him, horror in her eyes. She didn't want to cry here. She just wanted back on the ship and back to her quarters.

"Can I sit with my brother now?" Lucy asked with a trembling lip. Caspian nodded and Lucy climbed in the boat and took a seat at the far end next to Edmund. She sat right next to him as if discreetly trying to snuggle up to him for comfort.

"Lu! You're here!" Edmund greeted happily.

"Hi Ed." Lucy said quietly. Edmund looked at her for a moment, noticing a drastic change in her composure. He looked up at Caspian who was climbing to the other end of the long boat to be seated next to Eustace. Caspian gave him a worried look, he considered Lucy to be family, and he didn't like the scared look that plagued her.

"Lucy, what happened?" Edmund asked nervously. Lucy shook her head.

"Not here." She said with a shaky voice. Edmund nodded. He wrapped his arm around her to bring her in for a side hug causing Lucy to gasp in pain again. Her entire body hurt. He dropped his arm from around her as the long boat pushed off and started to make their way back to the Dawn Treader.

"Lu, will you please tell me what happened when we get back to the ship?" Edmund asked in a whisper. Luckily the two Pevensie's were seated at the front of the boat so all of the rowers had their backs facing them. Lucy nodded.

"Yes, but I really want to go to my cabin first. I need to lie down... and change clothes." She replied, a single tear slipping down her cheek. She reached up with her left hand and quickly brushed it away. Edmund gently took her hand away from her cheek and gave it a light squeeze as he brought their hands back down in between them. As he did this, the fabric of her sleeve moved, exposing her left wrist slightly. Edmund brought her hand up to his face, carefully reaching over and lowering her sleeve a few more inches with his other hand. His eyes widened at the horrible marks, deep cuts, and purpled bruises.

"Oh, Lucy!" Edmund lamented under his breath. Lucy looked up at him with her big, scared eyes.

"Don't say anything, I don't want to cry here." She said quietly. The two spent the rest of their short journey in silence.

They soon made it to the Dawn Treader and climbed aboard. Lucy made a bee line for her cabin in desperate need of a moment alone, one where she felt safe. She locked the door behind her and took a deep, shaky breath. Her bed looked so inviting, but she knew she had to change. She hated the outfit she was in on principle. It was full of bad memories. At least, she thought as she slowly started to pull off her tunic, no one was staring at her or forcing her to remove her clothes.

She'd take solace in that for now. Lucy finished completely undressing, tossing all of her clothes in the trash bin in the corner of the room. Before grabbing her other clothes, she walked over to the full length mirror on the south side of the room. She gasped when she saw her body. There was hardly an inch of her that wasn't covered in a bruise, cut or both. Her inner thighs were still covered in dried blood.

She couldn't hold in her tears at the sight of it. She was the most upset about that injury. She knew it was her broken innocence. She was no longer a virgin and that thought depressed her. Sex was supposed to be beautiful and signify love. Her experience was neither. Lucy immediately grabbed the cloth in the wash basin and saturated it before gently scrubbing off the blood and putting the now red cloth back in the basin to soak.

She put on a fresh pair of underpants, changed into her long nightdress, brushed the knots and dirt out of her hair and then finally, collapsed on her bed, letting the tears and sobs fall out with her.

Lucy had been crying for almost 10 minutes when she heard a knock at the door.

"Lu?" It was Edmund.

"Yes." Lucy replied. Her voice was very croaky, it was obvious she had been crying.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Lucy got herself out of bed and unlocked the door to find her brother looking worried sick.

"Come in." Lucy said, pulling on his arm, ushering him in and closing the door behind them.

"What happened to you?" Edmund asked as Lucy walked back to her bed and lay down. She was physically and emotionally drained. Edmund followed her and crouched down on the floor next to the bed so they were face to face.

"Now what happened? Eustace said you were taken away by one of the guards when you first got chained with the other Narnians and you didn't come back until just before the auction. Where were you taken, what happened?" Edmund asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"It was awful Ed. They took me to a different building, kept me in a room…." Lucy trailed off, more tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. Edmund waited patiently.

"They took my clothes, they tied me up. It hurt so bad." Lucy choked out, Edmund's eyes widened in horror.

"Where's your healing cordial? You need to take it!" He asked, scanning her room. He spotted the bottle on the mantle and went to fetch it.

"Open up, it'll help." Edmund said, uncorking the bottle. Lucy shook her head.

"No it won't, it can't help." She said glumly.

"Just try! Look at how badly hurt you are. I saw your wrist on the boat and look at your legs. And I'm sure the rest of you is just as bad if not worse." He said, pointing to her exposed shins which were covered in marks. "Please take some, one drop!" He begged. Lucy didn't move for a moment, then opened her mouth. Edmund leaned down and spilled a drop down her throat before re corking the bottle.

A warm tingling feeling spread through Lucy's body and within a minute the marks on her body began to lighten and she wasn't feeling as sore or broken, except for one place. The junction of her legs still throbbed. The cordial couldn't fix that damage and Lucy knew it. She'd rather be stuck with the cuts and bruises for weeks than be stuck with the painful reminder of the crime committed against her.

"Feeling all better now?" Edmund asked with a small smile. Lucy shook her head again before rolling over and curling up in a ball on her bed with her back facing her brother. Edmund set the healing cordial bottle down on the bedside table before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Lucy, please talk to me. I know you'd probably prefer to talk to Susan or even Peter, but just try. I hate seeing you like this." He said quietly.

"I'm not sad that you're here. I'm thankful you are. Very thankful. I'm sad that I'm broken, I'm not me. I'm all grown up. And I didn't even get to be in love." Lucy mumbled before starting to cry again.

"What are you talking about?" Edmund asked, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. Lucy sighed, starting to really wish Susan was there. She would've gotten it.

"Lu," He encouraged, after a long moment of silence.

"Edmund, I'm, I'm, I… I'm not a virgin anymore." Lucy finally admitted before burying her face in her pillow. Edmund sat dumbstruck for a moment as the words sunk it. He was horrified, appalled, outraged. He felt as if he was going to be sick. This was his baby sister. How could this have happened? He looked down at her, remembering the horrible marks that had covered her. How awful her night must have been. She was just a young girl. This shouldn't have happened. He should've protected her.

If Peter were here this wouldn't have happened. He always protected her. He probably wouldn't have let her off the ship. As Lucy let out a sniffle Edmund reached down and pulled her into a seated position, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a crushing hug. Lucy gasped at his sudden movements. Edmund wasn't usually the "huggy" brother. Peter was the one to coddle her. But she didn't give it another thought. She was more than thankful to be held in the arms of someone who cared, someone who wouldn't hurt her. Lucy smiled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him back.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Edmund whispered in her ear.

"I am too, but I'm happy I'm here now. Happy you're here now." Lucy said with a smile. Edmund smiled too and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll never let anything like this happen to you ever again. I swear on my life!" Edmund whispered earnestly as he held her tightly. Lucy's smile grew.

"Thank you." Lucy said. She stayed snuggled up to her brother for another few minutes, just enjoying being close to someone who loved her. She felt safe.

"Ed?" Lucy asked, breaking the long, comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can we not tell anyone what, what happened to me? I mean, it's embarrassing and I'm already the only girl on board. I don't want to stand out any more than I already do." Lucy said nervously.

"I would never tell the whole crew, don't you worry about that, but Caspian is really worried about you. He adores you. You're the sister he never had." Edmund said.

"Okay, Cas can know, he is brother number three." Lucy said with a smile.

"We'll make it better. We can't take away what happened, but I promise you that you'll never be this sad or this hurt again." Edmund vowed.

"I love you, brother." Lucy whispered happily as she fell into a peaceful sleep against her brother's chest.

...

...

...

**This used to be the end, but I randomly addend another chapter. Go check it out! The button's down and to the right! It's random and emotional! (I'm not sure if that's a selling point or not lol).**

**..**

**Thank you for reading! Hope it wasn't too terribly dark for you and that you were just able to appreciate the emotions and writing. (:**

**Please give me feedback. I know with this story, more than any of my others,I'm really opening myself up for some criticism, but I think I'm ready. Let me know what you thought. **

**Thanks,**

**-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So this is a random, probably awkward addition to my story lol. Just like when I wrote the first chapter I used my frustration and emotion from real life and spilled it out on my keyboard and came up with chapter 2! This chapter deals more with the psychological aftermath of being raped.**

**A few notes before I start... I just wanted to answer some notes/questions I've received from readers. 1.) Yes, this story is movieverse. I'm aware. I mention it in the summary. 2.) No, this doesn't follow the movie exactly. I'm just using it as a background for my story. 3.) Yes, some character traits have been changed from the movie. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone.**

**...**

**Chapter 2**

**...**

Lucy bolted upright in bed, gasping for air. She gulped loudly to calm herself as she realized she wasn't still tied to the wall in that horrible, dank room.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Lucy whispered to herself as she pulled the covers closer to her chest with her shaky hands. Her whole body was trembling for that matter. She continued to take deep breaths in attempts to relax, but she couldn't shake her fears. Her memories of the night before were so strong. Stronger, she thought, than when she first returned to the ship yesterday afternoon.

"Ed!" Lucy called out as she scanned her room. She remembered him being with her when she fell asleep. He couldn't have gone too far. He better not have! He was the only person Lucy felt she could trust anymore.

"Edmund!" Lucy called once more, her nerves and vulnerability picking up again. She debated for a moment if she should get up and search the ship for him or if she should just stay hidden in her room. She was leaning towards staying put, but thought better of it when memories of being trapped and hidden away in a different room swelled up to peak levels.

Lucy hoped out of bed and started to rummage through drawers and the wardrobe for clothes. She quickly pulled on a fresh pair of trousers then grabbed a fresh white button up and new undershirt, as there were no bras available on board a ship full of men. She hesitated a moment before removing her long nightdress, fearing that somehow, someway Pug or Miles would return to gawk at and molest her. Lucy rushed over and locked the door before she continued to change. While part of her felt more secure as she quickly put on her new tops, a small part of her was frustrated with herself.

She'd always been able to trust others, but that feeling was gone, possibly for good. As soon as her shirts were on she made her way to the door without bothering to tuck in her white button up or put on shoes. Lucy, with hands still trembling, unlocked the door and opened it a crack so she could peak out. It was still fairly dark out. The edge of the sun was just peaking over the eastern horizon. None of the crew seemed to be on deck yet, they usually didn't start working until the sun had risen a bit more. Lucy let herself out of her room and took a few shaky steps to the top of the stairs. She went to call for her brother again, but this time when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Nerves had taken her voice. Panic was setting in again.

Lucy mustered up her courage and ran down the stairs and across the deck to where the galley was. The captain and royals usually ate breakfast first, she knew she'd find at least someone that could point her to her brother.

"Why, good morning, Your Majesty!" Lucy jumped slightly at the voice as she entered the small galley before turning to see it was the captain that had greeted her.

"Hi." Lucy said quietly, her knees trembling violently. Deep down she hated herself for being scared of him, but she couldn't help it. The previous night had turned her life upside down, leaving her forever out of sorts.

"May I get you anything to eat, Queen Lucy?" The captain asked. Lucy shook her head.

"I just want to know where my brother is." Lucy replied quietly.

"I believe King Edmund is talking with the cook about getting some rations to bring up to you. He said you were feeling ill." The captain replied.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep, who was sitting on the other side of the table, asked delicately.

"When's Edmund coming back?" Lucy asked, her bottom lip trembling.

"He shouldn't be too much long…" Reepicheep began, but he didn't have to finish, the door to the cook's quarters suddenly opened revealing Edmund, carrying a parcel of food.

"Lucy?" Edmund said in surprise, looking shocked to see her.

"Where were you? You weren't supposed to leave." Lucy said, her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry Lu, I thought I could be back before you woke up." Edmund said, walking over to her. Lucy's breathing began to pick up again.

"I, I, you, I, the room…" Lucy stuttered out incoherently, her eyes wide with fear.

"Okay, let's go back to your room. It'll be safe up there. It's okay." Edmund said gently, putting a protective arm around her shoulder as they made their way back to the galley door. As they started out, Edmund stopped and turned back to look at Reepicheep and the Captain.

"Please don't tell the crew." He asked earnestly, not wanting his sister to be anymore scared or embarrassed than she already was. Both the captain and Reepicheep nodded in agreement to keep quiet as they looked worried for the youngest Pevensie.

Edmund continued to usher his sister onto deck. As they walked, Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around Edmund's middle as if holding on for dear life.

"Edmund...Lucy?"called a voice from the other side of the deck. Lucy jumped at the sound and buried her face into her brother's chest.

"Lu, it's okay, it's just Eustace. He may be a git, but he won't hurt you." Edmund whispered to her. Lucy turned her head to look at her cousin walking over, but didn't pull back from her brother at all.

"What's going on here?" Eustace asked, observing their state in confusion. Lucy's behavior since returning to the chains on the wall the morning before had been worrying. He may not have been close with Lucy, but he knew that being shy, timid or fearful wasn't like her, and in all honesty, it scared him a bit.

"Nothing, just taking Lu back to her room with some food. She's not feeling well." Edmund said.

"Sorry you're ill." Eustace said to Lucy. Edmund was surprised, he sounded sincere.

"Thanks." Lucy said quietly. Her eyes still wide with fear.

"Come on, let's get you back to your cabin." Edmund said, pulling her tighter to him for protection. "Not a word of Lucy's state to the crew, alright?" he added threateningly to Eustace.

"Fine!" Eustace replied, putting his hands up in defense as he watched his cousins retreat back across the deck and up the stairs to Lucy's cabin.

Edmund led Lucy into the room and closed the door behind them, but Lucy didn't let go of her brother.

"You're okay now." He reassured her, nudging her off of him slightly. Lucy slowly let go and made her way back over to the edge of her bed, taking a seat at the foot.

"No, I'm not okay." Lucy replied miserably.

"Why not? You _are_safe here. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you like that again. You know I mean that, right?" Edmund asked, setting out the dishes of food on her desk in the corner of the room.

"I know you mean it, Ed. But I'm not me anymore. I'm scared." She admitted.

"Scared of them coming back?" He asked. Lucy shrugged.

"Yes, and I'm scared of being alone, and changing clothes, and the men on the ship, and pretty much everything else in the world. It's like I can never relax, I'm on edge constantly. It's exhausting and frustrating and terrifying." She rambled as she pouted, a tear rolling down her cheek. Edmund could feel his heart breaking for her. He picked up a plate of toast and went to sit next to her on the bed.

"Here, eat some." He said, offering her the plate. Lucy shook her head.

"No, I don't want to eat." She said looking down as her fingers fidgeted nervously in her lap.

"Lucy, you haven't eaten in days. You need to get some food in you. Please eat." Edmund pleaded, picking up a piece of the toast and holding it to her mouth.

"Ed!" Lucy whined. Edmund sighed in frustration.

"I know you're sad and hurt Lu, but I can't let you fight me on this one. You have to eat something. A few bites, please!" He urged, pushing the toast towards her mouth again. Lucy stared at the food for a moment, looking as if she was debating arguing her brother but finally sighed in defeat and took a bite. Lucy was surprised how good the toast tasted and suddenly realized how hungry she had been. She took the toast from her brother's hand and finished the rest quickly before starting on a second piece waiting for her on the plate.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Edmund asked, not being able to control the big smile on his face. He was so thankful to see his sister eat again. Lucy nodded and he quickly jumped up to get her a glass of water. Edmund happily watched his sister eat for a few minutes until she had her fill and set her plates on the floor then pulled her knees up to her chest on the bed.

"Thanks Ed." Lucy said before resting her head on her knees.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Edmund asked, giving her shoulder comforting squeeze. Lucy shrugged.

Edmund gently rubbed her back as they sat in silence for a few moments. Their quiet moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Lucy's body suddenly tensed in fear as she quickly repositioned herself to sit behind her brother, her face buried in his back.

"It'll be okay, Lu." Edmund reassured her in a whisper. "Who is it?" He called loudly.

"It's Caspian. I wanted to check on Lucy, I heard she was ill. May I come in?" Caspian asked though the door. Edmund turned around to see Lucy's reaction. Lucy lifted her head off of his back and gave her brother a small nod.

"Come on in." Edmund called and Caspian slowly opened the door. He looked shocked at the sight of a terrified Lucy hiding behind Edmund.

"Hello Lucy. Are you okay?" He asked as he shut the door behind him. Lucy shook her head and scooted closer to Edmund.

"What happened?" Caspian asked, worried and confused. Edmund took a deep breath.

"The other night, when we were in the dungeon and Lucy and Eustace were waiting for auction," Edmund began.

"Yes." Caspian nodded.

"Well, Lu was taken separately, she… she was beaten and raped." Edmund told him looking as if he was going to be sick. He had never said the words out loud before. They ate away at his insides thinking of how horrible that night had been for his little sister. His little sister whom he failed to protect.

Caspian stood in shock, mouth open and gaping in horror.

"Lucy! Oh, Are you, I mean do you, ugh, Oh Aslan, how did this happen?" Caspian rambled out, lost in distress and grief.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said quietly, taking a hold of her brother's arm. Both Edmund's and Caspian's heads snapped towards her.

"Why are you apologizing?" Edmund asked.

"I don't want you guys to be mad at me." Lucy said.

"Lucy, no, no I could never be mad at you, especially not for this!" Caspian said gently as he moved to kneel next to the bed.

"It's not your fault. Don't ever think that. If there's blame here, it's on me. I'm supposed to protect you. I couldn't even manage that." Edmund said glumly. The guilt eating away at him. Lucy gave him an appreciative smile and scooted forward a bit so she was next to him before giving him a side hug.

"Not your fault." She told him quietly. After a few moments she looked over to Caspian, "Or yours either." Caspian smiled and reached his arms out to give her a hug. Lucy hesitantly let go of her brother as she leaned over to embrace Caspian. She smiled as she felt his protective arms wrap around her. He was like her third brother. Slowly they pulled apart and Lucy instinctively moved back to Edmund and rested against him.

"Are you alright" Caspian asked. Lucy shook her head sadly.

"No." She replied glumly. Edmund gave her a kiss on the top of her head to comfort her.

"Aw Lucy, little Lucy." Caspian lamented. Not knowing what to say to comfort her. Lucy instantly tensed at his words.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked.

"Don't call me that!" Lucy shrieked, looking at Caspian terrified. Edmund and Caspian looked confused.

"What?" Caspian asked tentatively.

"That's what…_he_ called me." Lucy explained, her bottom lip trembling. Both of the boys cringed, knowing who she meant.

"I'm so sorry." Caspian apologized.

"I just want the memories to go away." Lucy mumbled, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"They will, but it may not be for awhile." Edmund said glumly, wrapping his arms around Lucy's shoulders. He had never felt more protective of her in his life.

"I wish they would go away now." Lucy mumbled.

"I wish that too." Caspian agreed. Outside the comfort of the cabin, a loud horn blew. The signal for all hands on deck. Lucy snuggled closer to her brother.

"I don't want to go out there. I'm just not ready to see everyone yet. I'm sorry." Lucy said.

"It's okay, you can stay here as long as you need." Edmund reassured her.

"Ed, if you want, you can stay with her. I'll go out. You two are royals, I know the captain will forgive your absence." Caspian said with a smirk. Edmund smiled back.

"Thanks Caspian." Edmund said.

"And don't worry, not a word of this will be relayed to the crew." Caspian assured them before departing the cabin, closing the door behind him.

The two youngest Pevensies sat in silence for a few moments.

"Edmund, Can I ask you something...strange?" Lucy asked, her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap.

"You can ask me anything." Edmund assured her, trying not to laugh at her phrasing.

"Do you think I'll still be... broken when we get back to England?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly confused.

"I mean raped. I know that after the golden age we returned to being kids, even though none of us were virgins any more, but I always thought that was because we were there for so many years. But this, I'm just afraid this is permanent. I don't want to return to England broken...ruined." Lucy confessed. Edmund thought for a long moment. She was right, during the golden age they all had experienced significant others and love, but the moment they burst back through the wardrobe, their innocence had returned. But he honestly didn't know if this horrible experience would stick with his sister.

"I really don't know." he admitted. "I know when we first returned to England after our first visit I couldn't remember many details of our time. Perhaps this one will fade for you. I hope it will."

"I hope you're right." Lucy said, smiling up at her brother.

"But no matter what, I promise to make sure you're never hurt like this ever again. I never want you to have to feel like this in Narnia, England or any other world we stumble into." Edmund told her.

"Thank you. I love you Ed." Lucy said.

"Love you too." Edmund said. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just stay with me for a bit longer." Lucy asked.

"I'll stay with you forever." Edmund promised.

**...**

**...**

**Okay, all done! Hope it wasn't too awful! ;) Thanks for reading! I appreciate you tuning it! This is normally the time where I ask nicely/beg for reviews, but I honestly have little confidance in this chapter, so if you hate it (or me for my bitchy notes) just ignore me haha.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**-J**


End file.
